Horny senseis
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Kakashi et Iruka filent le parfait amour. Sans sexe. Le premier se contient pour ne pas décevoir le second. Mais si Iruka n'était pas si naïf et innocent ? Two-Shots anniversaires, Yaoi, KakaIru


Titre : Horny senseis

Auteur : Yume

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : Kakashi et Iruka filent le parfait amour. Sans sexe. Le premier se contient pour ne pas décevoir le second. Mais si Iruka n'était pas si naïf et innocent ? Two-Shots anniversaires, Yaoi, Lemon, KakaIru

* * *

><p>Kakashi était installé sur son canapé et son flegme naturel prenait maintenant tout son sens. Il méritait même certainement une médaille pour résister à une telle torture. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette balade et il se jura que plus jamais il ne se laisserait surprendre par la météo. Non que la pluie le dérange en temps normal mais elle avait des conséquences fâcheuses. Ils étaient venus s'abriter chez lui car son appartement était le plus proche et, en bon hôte, il avait proposé à son petit-ami de se doucher pour se réchauffer pendant qu'il sècherait leurs affaires. Seulement, le cycle de séchage était plus long que prévu et son partenaire avait refusé de lui emprunter des vêtements et risquer de les salir pour si peu de temps. Résultat ? Un Iruka en peignoir chez lui. Et des dizaines de pensées obscènes. D'autant que cet imbécile semblait incapable de tenir en place. Chaque mouvement dévoilait un morceau de peau. Et le voilà qui fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois mais… C'était lui ou le tissu dessinait la fente de ses fesses ? Il ferma les yeux et souffla longuement pour chasser les images qui l'assaillaient.<p>

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une sucette ?

En vain. Oh que si, il en avait une pour lui. Parfum Kakashi. Avec un cœur surprise liquide au goût doux-amer. La vision d'Iruka nu sous un tablier brodé "Chou à fourrer" s'effaça pour celle de son petit-ami dégustant à grand-peine cette sucette pour adultes. Il pourrait difficilement avaler sa salive et serait maladroit, donnant quelques coups de dents terriblement excitants… Kakashi se gifla mentalement, son pantalon était devenu étroit et Iruka attendait sa réponse.

- Non, je vais t'en acheter une si tu veux.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir par ce temps. Je vais me préparer un chocolat chaud. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un thé, merci. Je vais aller voir où en sont tes affaires.

Il se sauvait littéralement mais préférait mille fois être un lâche que de décevoir son cher Iruka. Car, s'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble. Il avait beau être un pervers assumé, il n'en était pas moins attentif aux désirs des autres. Surtout quand ça concernait Iruka. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'entendre les rumeurs sur son compte. Il aimait déjà moins les ragots des villageois plaignant le doux professeur de devoir le supporter. Il ne voulait donc surtout pas que le principal intéressé vienne à penser du mal de lui également.

Au tout début de leur relation, ils avaient eu une soirée arrosée et Kakashi s'était enflammé, laissant parler ses instincts. Il avait déjà à-demi déshabillé Iruka quand ce dernier lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas une femme et lui avait demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre. Il le savait gentil et naïf mais tant d'innocence l'avait troublé. Le jeune professeur lui faisait confiance et s'abandonnait à lui, il ne pouvait pas abuser de lui. C'est certainement ce jour-là que son désir s'était mué en amour. Il s'était contenté de masturber leurs deux verges d'un seul mouvement tout en embrassant celui qui allait prendre une place si importante dans sa vie.

Depuis, ils flirtaient comme des adolescents. Quoique des ados avaient peut-être une vie sexuelle plus intense que la leur. Il n'y avait aucune caresse poussée. Kakashi évitait les situations ambiguës avec plus ou moins de succès. La principale règle qu'il s'était fixé était de ne jamais ôter leurs pantalons. C'était son garde-fou. Leurs attouchements n'atteignaient ainsi jamais leurs sexes. Iruka lui-même était si loin de ces préoccupations qu'il le provoquait généralement sans le vouloir. Comme aujourd'hui. Décidément, sa main droite était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il s'accorda ce petit plaisir solitaire dans la buanderie, s'excusant intérieurement auprès de son petit-ami.

Il revint avec les vêtements secs du jeune homme qui s'éclipsa pour se rhabiller. Ils burent leurs boissons chaudes dans un silence quasi-religieux, Iruka savourant juste le moment et Kakashi encore coupable de s'être soulagé quelques instants avant. D'ailleurs, il osait à peine lever les yeux. Il grimaça en regardant par la fenêtre. La nuit tombait mais il pleuvait toujours averse. Il pouvait prêter un parapluie à Iruka mais ça semblait un peu froid comme attitude. Il allait devoir l'inviter à rester et la perspective était aussi alléchante qu'angoissante.

- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici ce soir.

Le jeune homme était bouche bée, Kakashi se sentit obligé de se justifier.

- Si tu ne peux pas, je te prêterai de quoi te protéger de la pluie. Mais si tu as envie, ça ne me dérange pas. Je dormirai dans le canapé, bien sûr.

- C'est que ça m'embête un peu…

Sa main derrière sa tête confirmait qu'il était gêné. Kakashi se maudit d'avoir été maladroit. C'était trop soudain. Lui avait-il mis la pression ?

- Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non ! Je veux bien dormir ici. De toute façon, je ne travaille pas demain.

Kakashi retrouva le sourire et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Je vais changer les draps pour toi et préparer le canapé.

- Attends, ne te donne pas tant de mal…

- C'est ce qui t'inquiétais ? Tu peux m'aider si tu préfères.

- On pourrait juste… dormir ensemble ?

Kakashi se figea sur place. Lui et Iruka dans le même lit, toute une nuit ? Le paradis. L'enfer. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Encore moins quand il se retourna pour voir ses joues rouges d'avoir oser une telle requête. Il ne put que lui accorder un sourire.

- D'accord. Je vais faire le dîner. Je te laisserai te coucher le premier pendant que je ferai la vaisselle.

Ainsi, il s'épargnerait de le voir se changer ou se glisser dans les draps. Peut-être même qu'il sera déjà endormi et qu'il pourra lui faire croire qu'ils ont passé la nuit dans le même lit alors qu'il s'installera sur le canapé… Iruka n'épargna pas ses hormones durant la soirée. Qui peut être aussi sensuel en mangeant des nouilles ? Normalement, tout le monde avait l'air ridicule et faisait des bruits atroces en aspirant les pâtes. Mais pas lui. Pourtant, Kakashi avait choisi ce menu en espérant casser l'ambiance intimiste. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être déçu ou ravi que ce ne soit pas le cas. Son petit-ami envoyait sa langue à la rencontre des nouilles, se léchait le bord des lèvres et poussait des soupirs de contentement. Cet érotisme débordant aurait pu paraître suspect venant d'un autre de lui, c'était juste touchant. Et très frustrant. Kakashi en avait fait tomber ses baguettes plus d'une fois et n'avait finalement pas terminé son bol. Le dessert fut un doux supplice aussi. Iruka aimant les sucreries en tout genre, il faisait attention à en avoir suffisamment pour ses visites. Il évitait d'acheter tout ce qui pourrait affoler son imagination. Pas de fraises, de bananes ni de chantilly chez lui. Trop risqué. Il venait d'ajouter les crèmes brûlées à sa liste. L'aliment en lui-même n'était pas à blâmer mais Iruka semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire craquer cette surface croustillante avec ses couverts avant de gratter la croûte de ses dents et de gober la crème en retournant la cuillère contre sa langue. Tout à son observation, Kakashi en oublia de refermer la bouche sur sa pêche. Le jus lui dégoulina sur le menton et son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir du regard gourmand du jeune professeur. Ce dernier se leva, contourna la table et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pour goûter le fruit à même sa bouche.

- Comment fais-tu pour trouver des pêches si sucrées à cette époque de l'année ?

Kakashi avala sa bouchée et prit possession des lèvres d'Iruka, mélangeant les saveurs du caramel et du fruit. Les moments où son petit-ami était entreprenant étaient précieux pour lui, il n'en laissait jamais échapper le moindre. Il préférait qu'il soit d'humeur câline maintenant que quand ils seraient au lit. Il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Le jeune professeur répondait à son baiser presque aussi avidement. Kakashi s'enhardit en glissant ses mains sous le maillot tandis que son partenaire accrochait les siennes dans ses cheveux. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et fraîche. Il libéra la bouche d'Iruka pour lui grignoter l'oreille puis le cou. Les frissons d'excitation de son partenaire ne lui échappèrent pas, ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Tout comme les gémissements. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami pour le faire reculer légèrement, il allait avoir du mal à camoufler son érection autrement. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, c'était le moment où Iruka le suppliait de le prendre. La réalité était tout autre. Le jeune homme se dégagea de son étreinte, essoufflé.

- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu gardes ton masque en permanence quand nous sommes à l'extérieur.

- Sinon, je te croquerais comme cette pêche.

La plaisanterie les fit sourire tous les deux mais le charme était rompu et Kakashi se détourna vivement pour aller s'occuper de la vaisselle. A chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il était de plus en plus gourmand. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme alors que son petit-ami ne semblait pas prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Kakashi était persuadé qu'Iruka était puceau mais il craignait qu'il n'envisage même pas de relation plus charnelle. En entendant la porte claquer dans son dos, il comprit que le jeune homme était parti se coucher. Il ne lui avait pas souhaité bonne nuit, c'est donc qu'il comptait l'attendre. Il hésita longuement sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait beau être excité, il n'avait pas envie d'aller se masturber à nouveau. De plus, il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de dormir trop longtemps. Son idée de le laisser s'endormir était tombée à l'eau. Il prit son temps pour finir de ranger la cuisine et alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas préparé d'affaires pour la nuit pour son invité. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de se couvrir si nécessaire.

Il pénétra timidement dans sa propre chambre. Il portait un t-shirt et un short. Il ne dormait habituellement pas aussi habillé mais il avait bien l'intention de se tenir. Une barrière textile était une sécurité supplémentaire. Iruka était déjà dans le lit, en train de lire. Kakashi le contempla un instant. Il était concentré, fronçant les sourcils. Le passage devait l'intriguer. Puis Kakashi réalisa deux choses. Il ne voyait d'Iruka que son torse, nu. Et ce dernier feuilletait en fait un de ses livres de chevet, un de ceux qui lui avait forgé cette réputation de pervers. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le jeune professeur reposa le livre en rougissant, comme s'il avait été surpris dans une position délicate.

- J'ai oublié de te donner des affaires. Tu dors en pyjama ?

- Non, juste en boxer. Je me suis permis de t'en emprunter un.

Kakashi déglutit difficilement en hochant la tête. Qu'Iruka se serve dans ses affaires ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Qu'il faille s'installer près de cette tentation à moitié nue devenait problématique. Il fit le tour de son lit et vint s'allonger sagement sur les draps en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le corps à ses côtés.

- Tu ne te couvres pas ?

- J'ai tendance à avoir chaud.

- Tu as de la chance. Moi, j'ai toujours froid. Tu ne veux pas retirer ton t-shirt et te mettre sous la couette ? Tu me serviras de bouillotte.

Kakashi soupira. Il avait décidé de l'achever en une nuit ? Il lui céda, comme à chaque fois. Il éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans l'obscurité, ôta son haut et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Aussitôt, Iruka se rapprocha de lui et lui enserra la taille. Son bras était frais mais trop bas. Kakashi saisit son poignet pour que le bras traverse plutôt son torse. Iruka agrippa son épaule en se rapprochant davantage. Kakashi sentait son souffle dans son cou. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Pas d'embrassade passionnée dans cette situation.

- Bonne nuit, Kakashi.

- Dors bien.

Iruka s'assoupit rapidement mais resta collé à lui. Il ne pourrait jamais dormir. Même si la peau de son petit-ami était étonnamment fraîche, cela ne suffisait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. La nuit passa lentement. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. A croire qu'une fois qu'il avait une prise, il ne la lâchait plus. Au bout d'une heure, Kakashi s'était autorisé à passer son bras sous la tête d'Iruka car son cou formait un angle étrange, il risquait le torticolis. Sitôt fait, ce dernier s'était reposé sur son torse. Avoir l'homme qu'il aimait ainsi contre lui était tout simplement exquis, il pourrait prendre goût à partager son lit.

Toutefois, la fatigue aidant, ses fantasmes décidèrent d'investir son esprit. Il somnolait et sentait qu'il pourrait à son tour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée quand toutes sortes de fantasmes l'obligèrent à se maintenir éveillé. Dans l'un, Iruka était somnambule et commençait à le caresser dans le but de le dominer. Cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci avait fait la moindre allusion à un tel désir, il l'aurait déjà exaucé. Dans ce sens, il aurait moins l'impression de voler son innocence à cet être si pur. Il balaya l'idée de la main, il faudrait encore quelques années avant que son petit-ami n'ait l'expérience et la confiance en lui nécessaires pour diriger une étreinte. Il faudrait déjà qu'il manifeste un quelconque intérêt pour le sexe.

Kakashi repensa à la lecture qu'Iruka avait découverte avant de se coucher. Et si le livre avait éveillé des envies chez lui ? Il s'imagina un jeune professeur sorti de son sommeil en pleine nuit suite à un rêve humide. Ne comprenant pas réellement ses propres réactions corporelles, il irait prendre conseil auprès d'un de ses collègues plus âgé et unanimement reconnu pour son savoir-faire en la matière. Kakashi s'amusa seul de ce scénario digne d'un des romans de Jiraya. Pourtant, l'idée d'initier aux plaisirs de la chair ce jeune homme fit augmenter sa température.

La main qu'il avait dans le dos d'Iruka commença à caresser la peau, la couvrant de ces frissons révélateurs. Il s'efforça de stopper là ses attouchements. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui, encore moins alors qu'il dormait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de colère. D'être tombé amoureux d'un homme ignorant de ce qui constituait un de ses principaux plaisirs. De ne pas réussir à se contenter du bonheur qu'il lui procurait. D'avoir envie de s'imposer à lui. De se réjouir à l'idée de le faire pleurer.

Il s'extirpa du lit dès que l'aube pointa. Il partit préparer le petit déjeuner en sachant qu'Iruka se levait généralement tôt. Il s'était fait peur pendant la nuit. Ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus possessives et violentes. Malgré son désir de protéger l'innocence de son petit-ami, il ne pouvait pas nier que ses bas instincts se rappelaient à lui. Il avait laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte pour ne pas être surpris quand le jeune professeur se réveillerait mais il manqua de renverser le café en l'amenant à table. D'où il était, il avait une parfaite vue sur un postérieur appétissant. Cet homme n'avait aucune conscience du danger auquel il s'exposait. Iruka se pencha pour mettre ses vêtements et Kakashi serra l'anse de la cafetière à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à traverser, il n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser et à le posséder… Il libéra sa main et se dirigea vers la chambre. Au lieu de se jeter sur l'animal trop confiant pour son propre bien, il puisa en lui la force de se retenir et s'appuya au chambranle.

- Bonjour, Iruka. Bien dormi ?

Ce dernier se tourna en finissant d'enfiler son haut et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Merveilleux. Tu es vraiment confortable et chaud, je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir au moins ?

- Non.

Sa réponse étranglée ne devait pas être crédible mais Iruka ne sourcilla même pas. Sa naïveté était attendrissante.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à récupérer chez moi avant. Tu veux bien m'attendre une petite heure ?

Kakashi s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait être si urgent mais ne protesta pas. Il allait en profiter pour s'offrir une bonne douche froide. Ou peut-être une courte sieste. Une heure de sommeil n'était pas à négliger. Il hocha la tête et laissa Iruka l'embrasser rapidement avant de se précipiter dehors. L'air frais du lever du jour pénétra l'appartement et Kakashi alla vite s'allonger dans son lit. Les draps étaient encore chauds du corps de son petit-ami. Il se pelotonna dans l'odeur familière et sombra vite dans un repos sans rêve.

Kakashi fut réveillé par une chaleur délicieuse. Un corps contre le sien, un souffle près de sa bouche, une main dans ses cheveux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Iruka déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'écarter. Il le rattrapa vivement pour le serrer dans ses bras et nicher sa tête dans son cou. Après s'être raidi un instant, son petit-ami se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Kakashi la rompit quand il sentit la cuisse du jeune homme frotter dangereusement près de son aine. Même s'il avait peu dormi, l'érection matinale était de rigueur…

- Je vais aller réchauffer le petit déjeuner.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça.

Le jeune professeur lui souriait tendrement. Il se retourna pour vérifier l'heure. Il avait dormi toute la matinée. Il sortit du lit en hâte.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt.

- Si tu es fatigué, je te laisse te reposer. J'en ai profité pour étudier quelques sujets.

- Pour tes élèves ?

- Pas vraiment. Bref, si tu as faim, je te propose qu'on aille déjeuner en ville.

- Si tu veux. C'est ton jour de repos, je te suis…

Kakashi percuta le dos d'Iruka quand celui-ci se stoppa net dans l'entrée de la chambre. Son petit-ami se retourna et prit un air menaçant.

- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

- Jeudi ?

Iruka soupira à fendre l'âme. Kakashi n'aimait vraiment pas le décevoir mais depuis qu'il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'une équipe, il vivotait au jour le jour. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais été un affolé de l'organisation et des calendriers. Ce devait être une date importante pour le jeune homme. Peut-être une commémoration ? Un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres le sortit de ses suppositions.

- Bon anniversaire, Kakashi.

Son propre anniversaire ? Il se sentait idiot de l'avoir oublié et gêné qu'Iruka ait gaspillé un jour de congé pour ça.

- Merci. C'est dommage…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai déjà gâché la moitié de la journée.

- Alors, tu vas devoir te rattraper cet après-midi. Même si c'est plutôt à moi de te faire plaisir.

Kakashi termina de se préparer, soudain plus enthousiaste. Il ne fêtait plus son anniversaire depuis longtemps. L'année précédente, Iruka et lui n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial. Il en avait déduit que ce genre de célébration n'intéressait pas son petit-ami et n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour le sien. Etait-ce là une façon de lui faire comprendre que ces dates étaient importantes pour lui ? Iruka était généralement dévoué à son travail. Lui accorder une journée complète le mettait à niveau égal avec ses élèves. Alors qu'il terminait de revêtir son bandeau et son masque avant de rejoindre la foule, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le côté romantique d'Iruka pourrait les amener à terminer cette journée dans un plaisir beaucoup plus physique…

Il déchanta rapidement. Leurs finances à tous deux étant plutôt réduites, ils venaient d'atterrir à l'Ichiraku. Heureusement que c'était un jour de cours, il n'avait pas envie de voir le professeur monopolisé par ses élèves. Iruka avait toujours cette manière tentatrice de déguster ses ramens. Kakashi quant à lui n'avait pas touché son bol. Il n'avait pas envie de se démasquer et la faim ne le tiraillait pas. Tout du moins, pas son estomac. En revanche, ses hormones lui criaient combien il était affamé… Il se contenta de dévorer du regard son petit-ami et d'imaginer le bien qu'il lui ferait s'il y était autorisé. Dans ce restaurant, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin mais quelques œillades appuyées et un pied baladeur suffiraient à faire rougir le jeune homme, lui faire perdre le fil de la conversation. Oui, il voyait très bien Iruka tenter de fuir son contact sans toutefois le détester et retenir ses suppliques d'un souffle court. Il aimerait le torturer ainsi et faire comme si de rien n'était. Une fois de plus, il fut tiré de ses pensées peu avouables. Iruka passait sa main devant son œil pour obtenir son attention.

- Hmm ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais terminé.

- Oui, je n'ai pas très faim finalement.

- Je vais payer, tu veux faire quoi après ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Kakashi, mets-y un peu du tien ! C'est ta journée, je veux te faire plaisir.

- Je peux tout avoir ?

- Tout.

Iruka avait juste soufflé cette réponse et Kakashi aurait juré avoir vu ses joues rosir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de confirmer, le jeune homme s'était déjà levé pour aller régler la note. Ce qu'il voulait ? Faire de lui son amant. Qu'il soit dans son lit avec pour seuls vêtements un nœud et un air soumis. C'était le cadeau de ses rêves. Il rit de sa propre folie et sortit de l'échoppe pour se rafraîchir les idées. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Iruka connaissait ses goûts et ses manies. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'aller aux bains publics mais ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable. Pourtant c'était une belle opportunité. En semaine et en début d'après-midi, il y avait peu de monde. Malgré tout, c'était un endroit fréquenté, il n'aurait pas de geste malheureux mais pourrait profiter de la vue.

- Alors, tu t'es décidé ?

- Les bains publics. J'aime bien me délasser et ça te fera du bien. Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'y aller, non ?

Iruka acquiesça. L'idée l'emballait, tant mieux. Ils marchèrent tranquillement à travers le village, la main dans la main. Personne n'osait leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, le jeune professeur était apprécié de tous tandis que Kakashi était plutôt craint.

Une fois arrivés à l'établissement des sources chaudes, Kakashi prit les serviettes et paya leur entrée. Les vestiaires étaient déserts et il se déshabilla sans aucune gêne sous le regard d'Iruka. Ce dernier prit soin de lui tourner le dos pour ôter ses vêtements et entourer sa taille de sa serviette. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire en constatant la peau plus blanche sous le boxer, vestige de son bronzage estival. Maintenant changés, ils se dirigèrent vers les sanitaires pour faire leur toilette avant de rejoindre les bains. Iruka choisit une cabine privative tandis que Kakashi se lava rapidement sous les douches communes. Il avait terminé le premier et pénétra dans l'eau sans plus attendre. Il n'y avait que quelques hommes plus âgés, certainement venus ici pour soulager leurs rhumatismes en toute tranquillité. Il s'installa au bord du bassin, dos à l'entrée et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de pieds humides sur le carrelage l'informa de l'arrivée d'Iruka. Il entrouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête pour le voir dénouer sa serviette et descendre les marches lentement puis venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ce corps était tout simplement parfait, fin et musclé. Tout en cet homme était désirable. Il aurait été tellement plus facile que le personnage soit aussi beau tout en étant détestable, Kakashi aurait pu prendre ce qui l'intéressait sans scrupules. A moins que ce ne soit ce caractère doux qui le rende irrésistible.

Ses paupières de nouveau closes, Kakashi savourait les sensations. L'eau chaude et les vapeurs qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, la fraîcheur de l'épaule d'Iruka contre la sienne, la pression de son genou sur le sien, autant de stimulations pour ses sens. Il se sentait presque en transe, ses divagations reprirent. S'ils étaient seuls, sans ces vieux grincheux, son jeune amant laisserait glisser sa main sur sa cuisse avant d'empoigner sa virilité pour l'ériger puis, avec l'eau les enveloppant pour seul lubrifiant, il viendrait s'installer sur ses genoux et prendrait son plaisir le plus discrètement possible en l'entraînant avec lui dans la jouissance. Ils repartiraient honteux d'avoir souillé l'espace public de leur semence mais satisfaits.

Iruka s'agita à ses côtés, le rappelant au moment présent, bien loin de ces fantasmes. Il avait la peau rouge et respirait difficilement. Combien de temps avaient-ils passés dans le bain chaud ?

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Je vais aller me rafraîchir.

Kakashi vérifia ses doigts, il avait la peau toute flétrie. Ils devaient barboter depuis au moins une heure, rien d'étonnant que son petit-ami soit étourdi. Lui-même n'était pas sensible à la température. En fait, tant qu'il s'agissait de ne rien faire d'autre que de se reposer, son corps était particulièrement résistant. Iruka quant à lui était du genre actif, flemmarder n'était pas son fort. Il se leva à la suite du jeune homme. Kakashi attrapa sa serviette et surprit le regard de ce dernier s'attarder sur son torse avant de descendre légèrement. Satisfait de cette curiosité, il se sécha les cheveux et retourna vers les douches sans se couvrir la taille.

- Viens te rincer avec moi, Iruka.

L'eau au sol claqua derrière lui, son petit-ami le suivait. Kakashi prit soin de marcher lentement pour le laisser profiter de la vue. Ses reins le brûlaient soudainement et son sexe ne tarderait pas à réagir s'il ne calmait pas son imagination. Après tout, il avait l'impression d'être observé mais c'était peut-être seulement ses envies qui lui donnaient cette certitude. Il accrocha sa serviette au mur et ouvrit l'eau presque glacée en comparaison du bassin avant de se glisser dessous. Au moins, il ne risquait plus de réaction déplacée. Il saisit le poignet d'Iruka pour l'amener à côté de lui et partager le jet de la douche. La différence de température était saisissante et il se mit à greloter.

- Je vais aller me rhabiller. On se rejoint dehors ? Tu me diras ce que tu veux faire après.

Kakashi le regarda retourner vers les vestiaires sans le moindre geste en arrière. Iruka était quelqu'un de simple, toujours tourné vers l'avant. Une personne positive qui laissait les regrets à leur place, au passé. Il resta encore quelques minutes sous la douche, l'eau froide avait des effets bienfaisants même sur son mental. Pas une pensée malsaine pendant près de dix minutes, ça tenait presque de l'exploit.

Iruka était assis face à la devanture et observait les nuages. Kakashi leva la tête, la vue était réduite à cause des habitations. Il connaissait un endroit plus calme pour regarder le ciel. Mais avec la pluie de la veille, le sol risquait d'être détrempé. Il haussa les épaules, ils trouveraient bien à s'installer au sec.

- Iruka ! Suis-moi, je t'emmène dans mon endroit préféré.

- Euh… Tu sais que je n'aime pas les bars. Et il est encore tôt pour boire.

Kakashi rit aux éclats, les réactions de son petit-ami étaient toujours surprenantes. Il était néanmoins un peu vexé, aussi se promit-il de se venger un autre jour.

- Pas d'alcool avant ce soir, promis. Allez, dépêchons-nous.

Ils avaient traversé le village en sens inverse et s'enfonçaient maintenant dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière paisible.

- Je viens souvent ici pour être tranquille quand je veux lire.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire n'importe où.

- Oui mais il y a des passages pour lesquels j'aime être seul, prendre mon temps…

Kakashi sourit de son sous-entendu mais Iruka ne releva pas. Il posa sa veste au sol et s'allongea. Le jeune professeur rechigna un instant, ils avaient des vêtements propres et sortaient des bains, mais il finit par s'étendre à côté de lui.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, je sais que mes passe-temps sont loin de l'agitation de l'école.

- Je voulais juste passer la journée avec toi. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à lever le pied, je vais déborder d'énergie demain. Et avant le week-end, c'est plutôt bien, les enfants vont être intenables.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, des missions, des cours. Iruka finit par s'endormir et Kakashi sortit son livre. La Lune venait d'apparaître dans le ciel et le jour commençait à décliner. Ils allaient bientôt devoir rentrer. Chacun chez soi ? C'était préférable, le professeur devait se lever tôt. Kakashi se redressa sur un coude. La forêt était silencieuse, Iruka inconsciemment offert. Il laissa sa main courir sur les vêtements de son petit-ami, imaginant qu'il caressait le corps nu entrevu plus tôt dans la journée. En arrivant à la ceinture, il constata que ses attouchements n'avaient pas laissé l'endormi insensible, une bosse se dessinait sur son pantalon. Donc il n'était pas imperméable aux plaisirs charnels, même sans l'ivresse. En espérant qu'il pourrait y être réceptif en étant conscient. Kakashi ramena sagement ses doigts dans le cou d'Iruka et l'embrassa pour le réveiller. Ce dernier, encore ensommeillé, attrapa ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer et envoya sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Kakashi s'empressa d'y répondre avant qu'il ne recouvre entièrement ses esprits. Ils se séparèrent bien trop tôt à son goût, ramassèrent leurs affaires et reprirent leur route.

Iruka guida la marche et dépassa son appartement sans ralentir.

- Tu n'as pas à me raccompagner chez moi. Tu dois être fatigué, je peux rentrer seul.

- Je viens chez toi, j'ai laissé ton cadeau là-bas.

Kakashi s'arrêta net avant de se faire attraper le bras par son petit-ami qui le tira à sa suite. Il avait pensé que cette journée était son cadeau. Le matin, il ne l'avait pas vu revenir mais il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect chez lui. Finalement, il allait peut-être avoir son Iruka enrubanné !

- Je peux avoir un indice ?

- Non mais, Kakashi, tu es un gamin ou quoi ?

- Allez, un seul. Un tout petit.

- Je ne te dirai rien.

- Iruka, s'il-te-plaît ? Juste un indice et je reste tranquille.

Son petit-ami soupira, il allait avoir une piste.

- Tu te tais et tu ne poses plus de questions ?

- Promis.

- Tu feras ce que je te dirai ?

- Promis.

Il le toisa un instant, Kakashi n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient presque chez lui maintenant, plus que quelques minutes et il aurait sa surprise.

- C'est pour les pervers dans ton genre.

- Quoi ?

- N'oublie pas tes promesses. Alors, silence ! Et ferme les yeux. Non, mieux : descends ton bandeau frontal sur tes yeux, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas tricher.

Iruka ne lui laissa plus le temps de protester. Il venait de baisser lui-même le bandeau. Privé de sa vue et interdit de parole, Kakashi n'avait plus que son imagination. Et l'indice donné ne faisait qu'augmenter sa curiosité. Quelle était la définition de la perversité pour Iruka ? Il ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement. Ils étaient chez lui, il connaissait bien les lieux, il pouvait se déplacer ici dans le noir mais de savoir son petit-ami dans la pièce le rendait nerveux. Et s'il lui avait préparé une fête surprise ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il trahisse son impatience sexuelle devant tous leurs amis sous peine de voir Iruka bouder indéfiniment. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il lui avait ordonné le silence. Il sursauta en sentant des mains déboutonner son pantalon.

- Sois sage, Kakashi. Nos vêtements sont trempés, je vais te passer ton peignoir.

Ne pas avoir d'érection ! Au moins, ils étaient seuls. Alors, cette surprise ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse pour ne pas sentir les doigts sur sa peau. Trop tard, il venait de lui descendre son pantalon. Une de ses mains lui faisait lever une jambe puis l'autre pour ôter le vêtement. Son t-shirt atterrit au sol dans un bruit humide. Iruka lui enfila le peignoir comme promis et le ceintura. Toutefois, ses mains passèrent sous le tissu pour… Oh, il allait mourir ce soir, son cœur ne tiendrait jamais. Les doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer pour l'enlever. Il tentait de calmer son affolement, Iruka venait de le faire asseoir dans son canapé. Il devait être en train de se changer à son tour.

Tous ses fantasmes défilèrent dans sa tête et se percutèrent. Le mélange était détonant. Iruka se masturbant face à lui, Iruka l'attachant au lit, Iruka se plaçant à quatre pattes tout en écartant ses fesses et le suppliant de venir le remplir, Iruka se tortillant de plaisir pendant qu'il le lècherait, Iruka le bras sur le visage pour cacher la gêne de sa jouissance, Iruka les larmes aux yeux, Iruka lui susurrant qu'il l'aimait… Kakashi se recourba sur lui-même, son membre se tendait malgré lui, il ne voulait pas effrayer son petit-ami qui lui avait préparé une surprise certainement plus innocente. Que ferait un enfant s'il bandait les yeux d'un autre ? Un jeu. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute un jeu aveugle, comme découvrir le parfum de certains aliments ou reconnaître la texture d'objets. Il allait seulement lui faire deviner quel était son cadeau grâce à ses autres sens.

- Kakashi, tu te sens bien ?

Il acquiesça toujours penché en avant. Il ne fallait pas qu'Iruka le voit bander maintenant. Son petit-ami saisit son menton pour le faire se redresser et dégagea le masque du bas de son visage.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu ne montres pas ton visage aux autres. Tout le monde pense que tu ressembles à un monstre.

- Pas toi.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, si. J'étais persuadé que tu étais défiguré ou que tu avais une dentition pour croquer les jeunes filles.

Kakashi réussit à rire avec lui mais fut vite coupé par la bouche d'Iruka. Il s'abandonna au baiser, laissant le jeune homme dicter son rythme. De toute manière, il ne voulait rien lui imposer, le mieux était de le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en sentant une main se poser sur son torse et s'aventurer sous le peignoir. Il se crispa sous la caresse ; plus d'une année avec lui-même pour seul partenaire le rendait beaucoup plus sensible à un toucher autre. Surtout qu'il attendait celui-ci impatiemment. Il n'osait pas bouger, gardant résolument ses mains sur le canapé, de peur d'interrompre le moment. Iruka passa une jambe entre ses cuisses et il crut exploser sur l'instant. Le souffle court, son petit-ami rompit le baiser et fit descendre sa main vers son entrejambe. Leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, Kakashi perçut un murmure avant de sentir Iruka s'éloigner.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es… dur. Ne bouge pas.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait fuir ? Il ne percevait plus son corps contre le sien. Il mourait d'envie d'arracher ce bandeau pour courir après lui, s'excuser d'être un tel pervers. Il n'eut pas le temps, les pans de son peignoir venaient de s'écarter, mettant ses jambes à nues, et son sexe était fermement empoigné.

- Iruka ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il amorça un mouvement de poignet délicieux. Kakashi était enfin touché par son amant. C'était certainement son plus bel anniversaire. Il se pencha en arrière. Il aurait bien aimé observer le visage concentré du jeune homme mais il imaginait le courage qu'il avait dû rassembler pour cet acte seul. Il n'allait pas se retenir, même s'il aurait aimé faire durer l'instant des heures, la moindre des choses était de se laisser aller rapidement pour ne pas abuser de lui. Il révisa son jugement en hoquetant. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait rêvé cette sensation humide mais dut s'avouer que non quand Iruka réitéra son geste. Sa langue venait de titiller son gland et c'était purement insoutenable. A présent, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas jouir sur ces lèvres. Son amant ne s'occupait que de son sexe mais le faisait consciencieusement. Sa verge était humide de salive, la main coulissait plus aisément. S'il s'était contenté de le lécher sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à présent, Kakashi entendit Iruka déglutir avant d'engloutir une partie de son membre. Il se raidit, griffant le canapé de ses ongles sous la caresse buccale. C'en était trop, il voulait le voir, lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui offrait mais son amant avait été clair, il ne devait pas bouger. Combien de temps encore ? Iruka gémissait autant que lui. Ressentait-il autant de plaisir à le sucer ? Il n'était aucunement maladroit comme Kakashi l'avait imaginé. Certes, il ne pouvait l'avaler entièrement, toutefois, il s'appliquait à protéger ses dents de ses lèvres et à bien entourer son sexe de sa langue. La montée vers la jouissance était parfaite. Il retint un grognement de protestation quand Iruka se recula, il ne voulait pas le pousser plus loin qu'il ne l'acceptait.

- Kakashi, appuie-toi au dossier.

Il obéit docilement, sa réflexion s'était tue depuis un moment déjà. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'Iruka le touchait intimement. Peu importe qu'ils n'aillent pas jusqu'au bout, peu importe à peu près tout tant qu'Iruka le désirait aussi ainsi, il saurait être patient. Son bassin s'électrisa quand Iruka le chevaucha. Ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, leurs sexes venaient de se frôler. Kakashi se cambra à ce contact.

- Désolé, je vais faire attention.

- Quoi ?

Sa bouche fut de nouveau astreinte au silence par celle de son petit-ami. Il était à-demi allongé sur le fauteuil, Iruka s'était redressé au-dessus de lui. Il venait de saisir son sexe et le dirigeait vers son intimité. Kakashi repensa aux gémissements de tout à l'heure. Iruka avait dû se préparer pendant qu'il lui faisait la fellation. L'idée l'excita davantage et l'agaça. Son amant l'avait privé d'une vision des plus érotiques et, en même temps, il ne lui paraissait plus si innocent que ça. Son gland hypersensible concentra toutes ses pensées sur ce point, il écartait l'entrée du jeune homme. Ce dernier soufflait bruyamment, concentré sur la descente amorcée. Trop rapide et trop lente à la fois selon Kakashi. Pour lui, c'était une torture, il sentait cette chaleur qui l'appelait mais pour Iruka, ce devait être douloureux, il avait à peine le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. La pointe de son sexe avait trouvé sa place et se faisait maintenant aspirer plus profondément. Le muscle anal l'enserrait agréablement. L'antre était chaud et étroit. Kakashi était encore fébrile des précédentes caresses, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Iruka venait de s'asseoir complètement sur lui. Il patienta à peine quelques secondes avant de se relever et d'entamer ses va-et-vient. Il prenait appui sur son torse et s'inclinait au fur et à mesure, cherchant son propre plaisir. Kakashi voulait le faire jouir mais il était impossible qu'il résiste davantage dans ces conditions. Il lui attrapa la taille pour le faire ralentir mais son amant prit ses mains pour les maintenir sur sa propre poitrine. Il était maintenant bloqué, il ne pouvait que serrer les doigts d'Iruka qui se déhanchait de plus en plus rapidement. Il se mordit la lèvre dans sa jouissance. Son torse s'humidifiait alors qu'Iruka le libérait de sa prison de chair.

- Iruka ?

- Ton cadeau est sur la table.

Plusieurs choses n'allaient pas. Son amant n'avait pas joui mais partait, il avait la voix tremblante. Kakashi retira son bandeau, les brumes de son orgasme s'étaient dissipées. Il passa sa main sur ses côtes, sa peau avait recueilli quelques gouttes. Pas de transpiration, des larmes. Pourquoi Iruka pleurait-il ? Avait-il eu si mal ? Il n'avait eu aucun plaisir et ne s'était offert que parce qu'il le savait obsédé ?

- Iruka !

Il était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bains mais ne pourrait pas y rester indéfiniment. Pourtant Kakashi sentait qu'il devait lui parler maintenant coûte que coûte.

- Ouvre-moi !

- Non, laisse-moi une minute.

- Iruka, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et commença à frapper plus violemment. La serrure céda et il trouva son amant sanglotant, accroupi dans la baignoire. La vision avait de quoi fendre le cœur, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Peut-être par se rhabiller. Il resserra son peignoir pour que seuls ses mains et ses mollets soient visibles.

- Kakashi, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi cinq minutes.

- Pas si c'est pour pleurer.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Je préfère te voir en colère mais c'est hors de question.

- T'as gagné, j'arrive. Alors retourne par là.

Kakashi évalua un instant la situation mais Iruka s'était déjà relevé et enjambait le bord de la baignoire. Il était fâché mais il n'allait plus risquer de se trancher les veines… Il était retourné dans le canapé et attendit son amant. Le jeune professeur le rejoignit une minute plus tard, s'asseyant à plusieurs mètres de lui, sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert ton cadeau ?

- Je suis plutôt inquiet pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout va bien.

- Oui, ça crève les yeux. Je t'ai blessé ?

Iruka baissa la tête, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

- Ouvre ce cadeau que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Kakashi n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Iruka réagissait toujours de manière mesurée, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Même quand il s'énervait après ses élèves, ce n'était qu'un feu de paille et sa colère n'était que de façade. Mais là, il passait par trop d'extrêmes pour que ce soit anodin. D'abord quelques larmes puis de francs sanglots et enfin l'exaspération.

- Je ne toucherai pas ce paquet tant que tu seras dans cet état.

- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Je suis pressé de rentrer.

- Iruka…

Sa voix exprimait son inquiétude et une légère menace. Son petit-ami planta son regard dans le sien mais toute forme de rébellion était effacée. Il ne restait qu'un profond désespoir qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il avait envie de le consoler, de le serrer dans ses bras mais le geste serait malvenu.

- Ecoute, Kakashi, je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné cette journée. Je me sens juste fatigué. Et sale. Donc, si tu permets, je rentre chez moi.

Kakashi ne réagissait plus, Iruka était déjà dans sa chambre pour lui emprunter des affaires propres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il l'avait souillé et son petit-ami, qui ne le serait peut-être même plus bientôt, était dégoûté. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi, il devait le retenir à tout prix. Il se fit violence pour se relever et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte pour couper toute fuite.

- Tu ne partiras pas tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé le problème.

- C'est déjà tout vu.

- Mais je veux en discuter. Même si nos désirs sont différents, on peut trouver un compromis.

- Arrête ça ! Arrête d'être gentil et conciliant avec moi, je ne veux plus de ta pitié.

Iruka venait de lui hurler dessus, c'était une première. Il bougonnait souvent, lui faisait des reproches mais rien d'aussi virulent qu'à l'instant. Décidément, Kakashi en venait à regretter d'être tombé amoureux. C'était trop compliqué et douloureux.

- Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression de te prendre en pitié ?

- Mais tout le temps ! Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou si je souffre d'être avec toi.

Le coup était dur et Kakashi eut du mal à l'encaisser. Etait-il si insupportable ? Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être attentionné et paraître sous son meilleur jour. Heureusement qu'il réfrénait ses pulsions dans ce cas. Iruka reprit sans qu'il ose l'interrompre.

- Tu n'es avec moi que parce que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Il y a des limites à ce que tu peux accepter, alors cesse de jouer cette comédie et laisse-moi partir.

- A t'entendre, tu ne comptes pas revenir.

- Non, effectivement. J'ai trop profité de ta gentillesse et ce soir… C'était… J'ai dépassé les limites de ce que je peux supporter.

- On peut revenir comme avant.

Kakashi était désespéré. Passer du nirvana à l'horreur de la rupture en moins de trente minutes. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su percevoir la détresse d'Iruka et se montrer rassurant.

- Kakashi, ça suffit. Je ne te conviens pas, je ne remplacerai jamais une femme.

- Une femme ?

- J'ai essayé, je te jure mais j'ai vite compris que c'était impossible. Et là, quand tu avais les yeux bandés, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Je suis vraiment abject.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Kakashi nageait en pleine confusion. Iruka semblait déçu de lui-même, pas d'avoir couché avec lui. Un doute puis l'espoir germèrent dans son esprit.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça. C'est juste que je t'embrassais et tu as eu une érection, j'étais si heureux de te faire de l'effet. Et un peu triste qu'il faille que tu sois aveugle pour que je puisse te faire du bien. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu puisses t'imaginer avec une femme. Mais je suis horrible, c'est comme si je t'avais violé…

Kakashi se retint de laisser éclater son soulagement. Iruka avait envie de lui. Plus rien ne le retenait de lui sauter dessus pour le plier à ses désirs. Toutefois, il s'était torturé pendant un an et avait bien l'intention de rendre la pareille à son amant quelques minutes encore.

- Iruka, je ne t'en veux pas, je connais tes sentiments pour moi. Et je sais que tu n'es pas une femme, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Tu te souviens de ça ? Je croyais que tu étais ivre.

- Je ne me saoule jamais au point de perdre mes souvenirs.

- Tu étais conscient quand tu m'as caressé ?

- Au moins, j'ai agi selon ma volonté.

- Pas comme ce soir, hein ? Désolé.

- Une fois que c'est fait, s'excuser ne sert à rien.

Iruka hocha la tête, penaud, et Kakashi songea qu'il allait un peu loin mais le remords poussait à accepter toute possibilité de rédemption. Il sourit à cette perspective, après tout son amant n'avait plus tout à fait l'air d'un agneau inoffensif.

- En tout cas, tu m'as fait jouir. Tu as de l'expérience, tu caches bien ton jeu.

- Ne crois pas ça ! C'était ma première fois.

- Menteur ! Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu es vierge ?

Iruka était indigné, au moins le malaise se dissipait.

- Je ne suis plus puceau, j'ai déjà eu quelques maîtresses quand je partais en missions. Et aussi un ou deux amants…

La jalousie tira une grimace à Kakashi, il n'était donc pas son premier, ça expliquait ses talents pour la fellation.

- Mais tu es le premier qui me pénètre. Je savais que pour avoir une chance de t'étreindre, je devrais jouer le rôle de la femme. Donc je me suis entraîné.

A l'idée des exercices, Kakashi sentit son sexe se tendre. Iruka avait-il investi dans des jouets sexuels ? Si oui, il devait les ramener pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser. Il n'allait plus pouvoir cacher son excitation. Il lança un ordre d'un ton froid qui décomposa le visage de sa victime.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont mes vêtements, si tu ne comptes plus revenir, je refuse de te les prêter.

- Je ne suis pas assez humilié ? Tu vas me jeter nu à la rue ?

- Tu ne veux plus de pitié, non ?

Iruka lui lança un regard enragé et humide mais entreprit de se dévêtir.

- Iruka, tu es un idiot. Je suis furieux, tu sais ?

- Pardon.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu viens de me voler une année.

- Je…

- Sérieusement, tu crois que je pourrais être abstinent si longtemps ?

- Tu as eu des maîtresses ? Je m'en doutais un peu. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'auras plus à te cacher.

- Non, je l'ai fait. Chaste pendant un an. Parce que je voulais aller à ton rythme. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une demi-douzaine d'érections à cause de ton corps si tentant. Si tu n'as jamais senti mon excitation, c'est que je te repoussais dès que je perdais le contrôle. Quand tu étais sur moi, c'était l'extase. Et j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu te sois forcé. Donc, tu dois te faire pardonner.

- Comment ?

Kakashi le rejoignit en deux enjambées et dénoua son peignoir, révélant son excitation.

- Plutôt qu'à la rue, je pensais te jeter sur mon lit. Mais c'est mon anniversaire. Tu devrais reprendre comme tout à l'heure, qu'on ait une première fois plaisante pour nous deux.

Ses paroles avaient visiblement un effet aphrodisiaque, Iruka bandait effrontément sous ses yeux. Il avait envie de le goûter mais il voulait d'abord voir son amant se préparer pour lui et prendre son plaisir, voir de quoi il était capable. Kakashi déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit s'étendre dans son lit. Iruka semblait avoir le souffle coupé mais se ressaisit en le voyant si offert.

Son amant vint s'allonger à-demi sur lui et Kakashi ne fut pas surpris du baiser dévorant. Toute leur frustration s'évacuait par leurs bouches. Sa peau se couvrait de frissons sous les doigts inquisiteurs qui dévalaient son torse. Il gémit contre la langue de son partenaire quand sa main s'attaqua à son sexe sans autre détour. Il avait joui un peu plus tôt mais l'excitation était différente, plus intense. Il n'y avait pas cette appréhension, ils étaient tous deux consentants et même quémandeurs de cette union.

Kakashi haleta quand Iruka rompit leur embrassade pour descendre le long de son corps. Il se rappelait encore de la sensation chaude et humide sur son membre et se tendit davantage en constatant que la vision de son amant entre ses cuisses était vraiment stimulante. Iruka s'approchait trop lentement de cette chair tendue et Kakashi donna un coup de rein pour précipiter la rencontre de son gland avec la langue. Ce simple contact faillit le faire venir. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, il avait l'air d'aimer cette sucette finalement. Il aurait vraiment dû la lui proposer plus tôt. Il sentait l'appendice humide contre sa verge et voyait les lèvres la faire disparaître un peu plus chaque fois dans cette chaude cavité. Les secondes s'étiraient en minutes et Kakashi réalisa qu'Iruka se concentrait uniquement sur lui.

- Prépare-toi. Je veux voir.

Docilement, son amant avala deux de ses doigts en plus du membre et saliva de son mieux pour les humidifier. Il était déjà à quatre pattes mais se cambra davantage pour atteindre son intimité. Kakashi se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer. Effectivement, c'était d'un érotisme fou. Les soupirs de bien-être vibraient contre son sexe alors que les doigts élargissaient l'entrée qui le recevrait bientôt. Iruka se redressa rapidement pour venir se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il devait être impatient et se sentir suffisamment détendu.

Cette fois, Kakashi l'aida en maintenant sa verge alors qu'il s'abaissait. Iruka avait pris appui sur ses hanches et se laissa couler beaucoup plus vite que précédemment. Les sensations étaient encore meilleures maintenant qu'il voyait le visage rouge et essoufflé de son amant. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne put retenir un râle de satisfaction quand Iruka se rassit pour s'empaler un peu plus profondément. Tout à son bien-être, il laissait son partenaire mener la danse. A chaque mouvement de bassin, le jeune professeur laissait échapper de voluptueux sons de plaisir. Kakashi se faisait violence pour ne simplement pas le retourner et le faire jouir avec force, il gardait cela pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se délectait de la vue. Las d'être aussi passif, il prit en main la virilité de son amant pour la caresser langoureusement. Ces nouvelles attentions eurent pour effet de faire se contracter l'anneau de chair qui le pressait déjà délicieusement. Iruka accéléra la cadence, peinant à trouver son air. Kakashi se sentait prêt à exploser et le membre sous ses doigts palpitait dangereusement. De sa main libre, il accrocha la taille de son amant. D'un mouvement de poignet souple, il acheva d'amener son amant à la jouissance, le soutenant alors qu'il se répandait sur son ventre. Dans le même temps, l'anus se resserra compulsivement. Kakashi avait l'impression d'être aspiré et repoussé à la fois. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder à son orgasme et remplir l'antre accueillant de son sperme.

Epuisé et heureux, Kakashi attira son amant dans ses bras pour le câliner. Il n'avait plus envie de quitter ce corps si chaud mais son membre ramollissant glissa peu à peu de lui-même. Ils n'étaient plus soudés pourtant Iruka ne se détachait pas de son étreinte. A l'enlacer ainsi, il repensait à son expression pendant l'acte, évocatrice de luxure. Il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Et ce coup-ci, il pourrait laisser libre cours à toutes ses pulsions.

- Je te laisse dix minutes.

- Quoi ?

Iruka s'était redressé et son incompréhension était presque risible.

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'une fois allait me suffire ? Utilise ton temps à bon escient.

Kakashi sourit en voyant son amant sortir du lit à moitié affolé. Il hésita un instant à aller dans la salle de bains mais n'entra pas. Il avait raison, à quoi bon se laver maintenant ? Il quitta la chambre et Kakashi soupira en regardant son réveil. Les dix minutes allaient être longues, il avait été trop généreux. En même temps, il fallait que lui aussi s'en remette. Iruka repassa la porte presque aussitôt et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui tendit son paquet. Kakashi roula sur le côté et saisit le cadeau.

- J'avoue que c'est un cadeau un peu égoïste, c'était pour te donner des idées.

- J'ai déjà des dizaines de fantasmes te concernant. Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Kakashi défit le papier et sourit à nouveau. Un livre. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'auteur.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais déjà toute la collection de Jiraya. Et le vendeur m'a assuré que cet auteur aimait autant les détails croustillants.

- Sauf que d'après le résumé, ce sont des hommes uniquement.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé tester ce que je lisais ?

Il venait de réussir à donner quelques rougeurs aux joues du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui. Le délai n'était pas dépassé mais sa patience s'épuisait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le fit basculer sur le dos et le chevaucha. Alors que d'une main il le maintenait allongé, de l'autre il feuilletait le livre. Tout en léchant les tétons de son amant, il reposa le roman.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée, ça promet d'être instructif.

- On ne pourra pas tout faire, Kakashi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Une nouvelle coloration envahit son visage. Il avait bien compris à quoi faisait allusion son amant. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, les deux héros aimaient échanger les rôles. Afin de réprimer un nouveau sourire, il s'appliqua à redonner vie au membre d'Iruka avec sa bouche. Ce dernier n'était pas avare de gémissements et Kakashi amplifia les douces plaintes en insérant deux doigts en lui. Il jouait dans l'étroit passage, caressant les parois, tâtonnant pour lui procurer une sensation intense. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans toutefois arracher le cri de jouissance espéré. Iruka s'était contenté de se cambrer et se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ce bonheur fugace. Insatisfait, Kakashi ôta sa main. Sur sa peau, les traces de sa semence lui rappelèrent que son amant ne s'était pas nettoyé. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de lubrifier son sexe. Il vint se placer au-dessus du corps déjà abandonné et souleva les hanches pour trouver le bon angle de pénétration. Un soupir ravi échappa au jeune homme quand, d'un coup de rein, ils s'unirent à nouveau. Kakashi se pencha sur lui pour murmurer dans son oreille.

- Si tu t'en sens capable, je veux bien tout essayer avec toi. J'avais tellement envie de toi que j'aurais tout accepté. Y compris jouer le rôle de la femme comme tu me l'as dit. L'idée était séduisante.

Iruka eut un léger frémissement et tenta de le repousser. Certainement pour tester sur-le-champ cette possibilité. Mais Kakashi se fit peser un peu plus sur lui tout en renforçant ses mouvements. Il tapait assez durement contre les fesses de son amant.

- Mais pas ce soir. Tu es à moi, c'est mon anniversaire.

Il fit taire à l'avance toute protestation en attrapant la langue de son partenaire qui ne tarda pas à accompagner ses balancements. Kakashi s'aperçut vite que le membre de son amant bénéficiait d'une agréable masturbation juste par l'action de ses ondulations. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à distiller son plaisir moite entre eux. Quant à lui, il s'immobilisa, se maintenant simplement profondément ancré dans ce passage dont les parois semblaient le pomper et réclamer leur dû. Quelques secondes de ces caresses anales eurent raison de lui et il se laissa drainer à nouveau.

Kakashi était juste épuisé. L'angoisse de ces derniers mois, l'excitation de cette journée… Son sommeil n'aurait jamais été aussi mérité. Malgré cela, il se refusait à dormir. Il refusait de laisser le moindre répit à son amant. Ils ne seraient plus capables ni l'un ni l'autre de jouir avant quelques heures mais il ne se lassait pas de découvrir librement ce corps. Ses mains n'en finissaient plus de caresser pour découvrir les points sensibles, sa langue de goûter chaque nuance de cette peau. Il n'attendait plus que de sentir son sexe se gorger encore de ce désir et imaginait ce qu'il allait faire à son amant. Il voulait marquer Iruka. Il était sien. Enfin.

Ses envies étaient bien trop nombreuses pour être réalisées en une nuit et ils avaient fini par céder au repos. Kakashi fut réveillé par un Iruka bien trop agité. Il l'observa un instant. Son jeune amant pestait en rassemblant des vêtements et en se massant les fesses.

- Tu devrais prendre une longue douche chaude. Avec moi, bien sûr.

- J'ai déjà fait ma toilette. Et je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en retard pour mes cours. Tu as une mauvaise influence, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

- Si tu veux, je peux te souffler une ou deux excuses ?

- Tu ne sais pas te justifier, je me débrouillerai.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, juste aujourd'hui et c'est le week-end. Mais je t'ai dit que c'était ma première fois, tu aurais pu te contenter d'une fois.

Kakashi haussa les épaules, laissant le professeur se préparer. Il s'extirpa du lit pour rejoindre la cuisine, il avait besoin d'un café. Il raccompagna Iruka à la porte, le ralentissant encore un peu en l'embrassant longuement. Son amant commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Il était à une vingtaine de mètres quand Kakashi le héla.

- Eh, Iruka ! Viens ici ce soir. Tu pourras te venger, on verra si tu te contentes d'une seule fois !

Il referma la porte sans manquer de remarquer le visage empourpré de son petit ami et le volet d'un des voisins qui s'ouvrait, certainement pour se plaindre qu'il crie en pleine rue de si bon matin. Il sourit en pensant à Iruka qui non seulement serait en retard mais risquait aussi d'avoir la tête complètement ailleurs toute la journée. Puis il s'installa dans son canapé avec son nouveau livre. Il avait bien l'intention de se mettre en conditions pour cette soirée. Son amant avait placé la barre assez haute, il ne devait pas démériter.


End file.
